Lost and Found
by jmstevens
Summary: An alternate take on Arrow's Pilot; Oliver was not alone when he was rescued. Kassandra Stevens—formerly Jamie Carter—was rescued with him and now has to start a new life four years after she went missing.
1. Welcome Home

Summary: An alternate take on Arrow's Pilot; Oliver was not alone when he was rescued. Kassandra Stevens—formerly Jamie Carter—was rescued with him and now has to start a new life four years after she went missing.

Author's Note: Kassandra Stevens was formerly Jamie Carter in the first stories of my redux. She had to change her name due to being hunted by Gordon Walker and other hunters. Since season 4, she has gone by the name Kassandra Stevens. This has been previously posted on Archive of our Own.

She was shaken out of sleep to the sound of gunfire and then the ground shook. "We gotta move," her companion said.

As soon as she stood up, the two of them had to hit the ground again as the window beside where she had just been standing shattered. An involuntary shriek came out of her lips as Oliver yanked her down and covered her.

"Come on.." he urged again. "Keep low."

She reached out and found his hand and the two of them made their way onto the chaotic street.

"It's not far," he kept promising between the two of them having to find shelter from the gunfire. Soon they were joining panicked people running in the street.

She felt the sharp pain in her arm and fell to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the boat's engine snapped Kassandra back. It took her a moment to remember where she was and how she got there. It still seemed surreal that she was actually going home.

"Home..." she whispered the word to herself.

One of the younger men on the boat offered her fish soup that their cook had just prepared. She smiled and nodded her thanks, getting a slight bow in return. The young man then presented a bowl to her shaggy haired, bearded companion who accepted it without a word. She wanted to engage him in conversation, ask him about what he was thinking about finally going home and seeing his family, but then thought the better of it. She was just glad he was eating.

Kassandra settled in, crossing her legs, and shifting a little as she ate soup. A few years ago, she wouldn't have even considered eating fish soup or any kind of authentic Chinese cuisine…but that was before everything happened. Before when she thought she was going to have what resembled a normalish kind of life.

Feeling Oliver's eyes on her, she looked over at him again, meeting his gaze. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile that everything was going to be alright now. Their nightmare was over.

"How's the soup?" he asked softly.

"It's good. But I have to admit I'm looking forward to eating a good old-fashioned cheeseburger."

That got a faint smile.

The captain of the fishing boat came and asked in Chinese how the soup was and if there was anything that they needed.

"We're doing fine. Thank you," said Oliver.

"The soup is delicious."

The captain bowed and went off the supervise the rest of his crew.

"You should try to rest," Kassandra said, adding more softly when she saw the hesitation in Oliver's face. "It's alright. You're safe."

To her dread, his face became blank again as he laid down with his back to her. Kassandra ate a couple more spoonfuls of the fish soup before setting down the bowl and also lay down, trying to rest again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."

The news broadcast was over every single television in the hospital and, Kassandra figured, all over Starling City. But, considering that the Queen family was one of the most powerful if not the most powerful family in the city, of course Oliver was going to be news, she thought as she watched the file footage of the younger and seemingly more care-free Oliver Queen.

"Channel news is still trying to identify the young woman that Queen was rescued with. There has been speculations that she could be Kassandra Stevens, the young woman from Kansas who went missing four years ago."

Yup there it was. There was footage of the two of them coming off the charter plane and meeting the ambulance that took them to Starling General, where they currently were.

"One can only wonder if maybe five years away hasn't slowed down his playboy ways."

She carefully sat down on the examination room table as the nurse returned with her release papers.

The young nurse couldn't help her curiosity. "Are you going to the Queen mansion?"

"Not sure," was the answer. She managed a smile before applying her signature and handing the papers back to the nurse.

"Between us, I'd go in a heartbeat. He's dreamy…" The nurse held the clipboard to her chest and left the room.

Kassandra got dressed and found her way back to the examining room where Oliver was, and came to find that he wasn't alone. A smartly dressed blonde woman was hugging him close. Oliver looked up to find here there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to see how you're doing."

The woman that had been hugging Oliver stepped forward to introduce herself.

"I'm Moira Queen."

"Kassandra Stevens. It's nice to meet you, Mrs Queen."

Seeing Oliver with his mother, an overwhelming feeling came over her as she realized that now it was her turn to track down and find her own surrogate family.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Moira asked.

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not," Oliver interjected with a small smile. "We insist."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.


	2. Meet the Queens

Author's Note: In one of the reviews, someone said that this is a Mary Sue. Yes, I suppose, technically it is. It is a revisit of the episode, and I have used a lot of the dialogue and scenarios. On the other hand, Kassandra is an original character and is *not* based on me at all. I should probably warn you that about eight-five to ninety percent of the stories that I am posting and will post here and in other fandoms are going to be "reduxes."  
If you don't like the idea, please do me a favor. Don't read them.

Also, please not that the injury that Kassandra refers to occured in the Supernatural universe, in the story "Reunion in Missouri."

Summary: Kassandra is taken to the Queen mansion where she meets the rest of the Queen family and Tommy Merlin.

Oliver and Kassandra were both caught up in their own thoughts, so the limousine ride from the city limits to the Queen mansion was done in silence. Moira and Oliver got out first, and Oliver walked around to the trunk before Kassandra felt ready enough to get out as well—but not before she took a breath, like she was reminding herself she was out of her self-described "hell." Of course, the problem was she didn't know how to begin adjusting.

Her thoughts were momentarily snapped back when she heard "I got it", and half-turned to get a glimpse of a wooden suitcase being lifted out. She had forgotten about it between the island rescue and being at the hospital.

When Moira and Oliver looked at her, she managed a smile. "After you." She silently followed the mother and son duo as Moira was telling Oliver "Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing."

A good looking black man in a well-tailored suit said in a warm timber traced with a British accent, "Oliver, it's damn good to see you."

No reaction from Oliver, except for blue eyes looking at him. "It's Walter..." The man tried to jog Oliver's memory. "Walter Steele." Oliver shook his hand, but it seemed like he was just going through the motions, particularly when Moira said, "You remember Walter your father's friend from the company," and Oliver pretty much walked past him, turning his attention to a dark-haired woman wearing a maid's uniform.

Oliver smiled warmly at her, giving Kassandra the impression that before Oliver disappeared, he had been close to the woman, possibly closer than he was to his parents or any of his friends.

"It's good to see you, Raisa."

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner."

Kassandra's leg suddenly buckled and she cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. Oliver, Moira, Walter, and Raisa went to her aid. From the upstairs, a door slammed and seventeen year old Thea Queen appeared, having heard voices, and then the commotion that followed. Oliver looked up to see his little sister. Thea ran over to meet him.

"I knew you were alive," she said as she hugged him. "I missed you so much."

Oliver returned the hug as he told her, "You were with me the whole time."

The two siblings' attention went to Kassandra, who was now being helped to her feet.

"Oliver's friend will be staying with us for a while. Prepare one of the guestrooms for her, will you?" Moira told Raisa.

"Yes, Mrs. Queen."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Moira asked. "Do we need to call a doctor?"

"I'll be alright. Thank you though." She took a tentative step, grabbing on to Oliver's arm to keep herself from falling again. Only Thea and Oliver were close enough to hear the muttered curse under her breath. Thea didn't miss the look that came over her older brother's face as Kassandra softly requested to be shown where she could freshen up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could feel her chest pounding in her ears as she realized she was in a cage. The cackling was getting louder now and soon she could feel someone's breath in her face. An old man with rotting teeth and a grubby faced girl were watching her struggle. The girl began to smile as she pulled out a hunting knife.

"Daddy, can I stab her?" The innocent little girl voice didn't seem to go with the creepy smile.

"Just like I told ya, Missy…"

Missy's smile grew wider as she sunk the knife into Kassandra's leg, making Kassandra scream in pain.

She started awake when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder. A younger maid, about nineteen years old with red hair smiled a little nervously.

"Master Oliver wanted me to tell you that we are serving dinner.."

Kassandra ran her hand through her long brown hair. The smile was almost an afterthought.

"Thank you. I'll be down shortly," she finally said.

She was still limping slightly, holding on to the railing to manoeuvre the stairs, as she followed voices and clanking dishes in the dining room. Oliver and his family were talking with a young man with brown hair and a ready smile who looked to be about the same age as Oliver.

Conversation ceased when they saw her arrive. The three man at the table went as far as standing to acknowledge Kassandra's arrival.

The younger man was introduced as Oliver's best friend Tommy. Dinner seemed to be going well, Tommy tried to bring Oliver and Kassandra up to date on what had been happening over the last few years, including a black president named Barack Obama who was now in the White House, and about the TV show "Lost", commenting "Oh, and 'Lost', they were all dead…I think."

The atmosphere of gaiety was broken when Thea piped up, "What was it like there?"

The tension that filled the room could have been cut with a knife. Kassandra unconsciously stared at her plate while the others looked at Oliver.

"Cold," was Oliver's response.

Mercifully, Tommy stepped in before the topic could be pursued any further. "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on," he told his friend.

"That sounds like a great idea," Moira agreed.

Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office." Oliver's body seemed to relax slightly as he took a sip of wine.

Kassandra still hadn't said a word, the others around the table noticed, so an invitiaon was extended to her as well.

"You're welcome to come along," Tommy said as Raisa appeared, carrying a bowl of pears. She would have taken a spill if it weren't for Oliver's cat-like reflexes. Raisa was embarrassed but grateful. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver."

It got everyone's attention, including Kassandra, when Oliver responded in Russian, and needless to say, everyone was dumbfounded…except Kassandra. It prompted a "Dude, you speak Russian?" from Tommy and Walter to comment, "I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver."

Oliver's jaw tightened as he stared across the table at the man who he thought had wormed his way into their home. "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." His tone was even, but there was a subtle undertone of contempt. He shook off the hand that was gently holding his arm, oblivious to the fact that Kassandra was attempting to calm him while at the same time supporting him.

The explanation that Walter was now his stepfather didn't seem to quell Oliver's anger, even though he had the presence of mind to acknowledge that Thea had said nothing to him about it. However, Oliver abruptly left the table despite Moira's attempts to soothe him. The rest of the table was left looking at each other.

Not sure what else to do, Kassandra attempted a genuine, but slightly awkward reassurance. "I'm sure he'll come around…"

"I'm sure you're right." Moira looked first at her daughter and then beside her to her husband. Both smiled back at her and nodded their agreement. If they had doubts, they weren't spoken aloud.


	3. The Man In the Hood

Summary: Oliver and Tommy go on the town and get kidnapped, while Kassandra tries to find her way back to civilization.

It had been a rough night with Oliver waking from another night terror. Moira had tried to comfort him but of course had no idea how bad of an idea it could be when he wasn't fully aware. After making certain Moira wasn't hurt, half of Kassandra's night was spent wrapped up in a blanket on Oliver's bedroom floor, just soothing and reassuring him. But now a new morning had dawned. Tommy and Oliver had their day on the town, and Oliver had presented Thea with the arrowhead that he said was picked up at the airport in Beijing…but Kassandra knew that wasn't the truth. The Queen siblings turned to see her standing there, and Kassandra offered a smile. "Morning," Thea said. "Good morning, Thea." She obligingly looked at the stone arrowhead in her hand. "That's pretty cool."  
One of the staff announced Tommy, and the three of them went down to see him.  
She was invited to go with them on their day on the town, but she looked between the two of them before saying, "Maybe another time." "Are you sure? I know all the hot spots." Tommy turned on his best smile. There was a curious underlying smile as she told them, "I'm sure Oliver would like to spend some time with just you. We…." She caught herself when she looked at Oliver. "I'll join you next time," she finally promised. "What are you going to do?" "Not sure yet...I might just relax. Catch up on what's been happening You two have fun though." "Don't get him in too much trouble. He just got home," Thea told Tommy. With these parting words, Oliver and Tommy left, but not before Oliver gave his little sister a hug and gave Kassandra a final look over his shoulder. Kassandra smiled at Thea and turned to go but was stopped with "What happened to him out there?" "It's not my story to tell, Thea." As an after thought, she added, making herself smile, "I'm sure after he gets settled in, he'll be more willing to talk." Thea seemed to consider this for a second. "I have to go to school, but if you want, we can go later and I'll show you where you can get new clothes or whatever you need." "Thank you, Thea, I'd like that." "Sure." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Raisa, who had been one of the staff who had served dinner the night before, popped her head in to see if Kassandra required anything. She had gotten permission from Thea to use her laptop, and was now using it to browse through music videos, current events, and movie clips to try to catch up what had happened the last few years. She heard the polite cough behind her and then saw Raisa's reflection in the computer screen. She had a glass with ice and a pitcher of iced tea. "Excuse me, I thought you might like something to drink." "Thank you very much." Kassandra took the iced tea gratefully, waiting for Raisa to pour the first glass. "Was there something else I can get for you?" "No, thank you. I'm fine" She gave Raisa a small smile. No sooner had Raisa left, there were concerned voices coming from the living room. When Kassandra approached the stairwell again, it was to hear Moira's concerned voice and Walter's clipped, calmer tone instructing staff to notify someone named Dr. Shung to come out. She came down the staircase just in time to see an ice pack being pressed to the back of Tommy's head and he was being sat down on one of the long couches. Instinctively, Oliver turned to see Kassandra come in. For the moment, her attention was on Tommy. "What happened?" Tommy didn't have an answer for that. "I'm not sure." He winced with the cold of the ice. 


	4. Who Was That Hooded Man?

Summary: Tommy and Oliver are questioned by Lance and his partner Detective Hilton

Notes: I started writing about this in the previous chapter, but it was late when it was originally posted on Archive, so I continued it here in chapter 4.

No sooner had Raisa left, there were concerned voices coming from the living room. When Kassandra approached the stairwell again, it was to hear Moira's concerned voice and Walter's clipped, calmer tone instructing staff to notify someone named Dr. Shung to come out.

She came down the staircase just in time to see an ice pack being pressed to the back of Tommy's head and he was being sat down on one of the long couches. Instinctively, Oliver turned to see Kassandra come in. For the moment, her attention was on Tommy.

"What happened?"

Tommy didn't have the answer for that. "I'm not sure." He winced with the cold of the ice.

"That's a pretty nasty bump," she said sympathetically.

"We just called for a doctor to come and look at him," said Walter.

Her hand slid over to Oliver now, coming to rest on his leg. He glanced downward and then up at her face. A tinge of red came to her face before she moved it, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I promise, he almost added.

Detective Lance and his partner Detective Hilton arrived at the same time as Dr. Shung left—Kassandra realized it was the same doctor that looked after Oliver when the two of them were first rescued.

Dr. Shung diagnosed Tommy with a mild concussion and advised rest. But first, Detectives Lance and Hilton wanted to talk to Oliver and Tommy about what happened. Lance raised an eyebrow at Oliver's claim that they were kidnapped and then rescued. But they still dutifully took their statement and took a sketch.

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask."

"What about you?" Tommy was shown the pencil sketch.

Tommy, obviously still suffering from a headache, had to squeeze his eyes shut and then open them again before he was able to focus on the pencil sketch that Lance was holding.

"I saw…I just saw movement. Everything was really blurry. I was kind of out of it."

Hilton looked adequately sympathetic, Kassandra thought, but not Lance.

"It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Or maybe they're actually victims of a kidnapping and assault." Kassandra couldn't contain herself.

Beside her, Oliver was poker-faced, but she could still pick up on his slight tension when Lance turned his attention on her. "And where were you, Miss…?"

"Kassandra Stevens. I was here." It wasn't her first time being questioned by police.

Moira quickly stepped in, asking Detective Hilton, "Were you able to identify the men?"

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros."

Lance still was feeling in the mood to rib. "Yeah, well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a queen's ransom as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Moira Queen was poised and civil on the outside, but Kassandra could only imagine how difficult she was finding it not to be upset. If she had used her full psychic "antennae" maybe she would have picked up sooner on what was really going on.

"I don't think I do either."

"Really?" It was almost like Lance was trying to size her up and make a judgement call about her, and possibly even to categorize her as someone to watch, or if she was just mistakenly infatuated with the spoiled rich brat he blamed for Sara's death. The smallest hint of a smile pulled at his lips as he realized that she wasn't fidgeting or seem fazed by his gaze. Blue eyes looked steadily back at him.

Finally, it was Walter that stepped in to take control of the situation. "If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch." He stood, indicating the 'interview' was over. "Thank you, gentlemen."

Lance couldn't resist one more barb . "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" he said before allowing the Queens' butler to escort them out.

Kassandra didn't realize she was holding her breath until the two Starling City detectives were gone.

'Would it be possible for someone to drive me home?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," said Moira.

Oliver steadied his friend and helped him into the passenger seat of his car. Walter got into the driver's seat, and one of his aids followed in his car.


	5. Who Is That Hooded Man?

Summary: Oliver goes to his welcome back party...and has yet another run-in with Detective Lance. Kassandra has her first meeting with Laurel, although it is very brief. Kinda wrote this on the fly, so hoping it doesn't suck.

It started with Kassandra borrowing Thea's laptop, and having found some quiet time to start tracking down the rest of her "family", beginning with Phoebe and Shannon. As soon as she hit the search button, out of the corner of her eye, Raisa bringing in a tray.

Raisa smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm interrupting."

"No, no. it's fine." She looked at the assortment of sandwiches, iced tea, even dessert.

"Mr. Oliver thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." She gave Raisa a smile of thanks.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kassandra had to ask.

"I know Mr. Oliver hasn't told me what happened, but I can sense that you and he...you looked out for each other."

Raisa then paused like she wondered if she had over-stepped. Kassandra had to reassure her that she hadn't. With a slightly tentative smile, Raisa excused herself and left again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey."

"Hey ."

"Thanks for the tray."

"You're welcome." Oliver's lips turned up in a smile, but he seemed like he was distracted by something. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"So a welcome back party, huh?"

"Yeah. Tommy's insisting on it."

It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Okay if I tag along?"

Oliver agreed readily enough. Maybe he figured she was extra insurance for whatever else that he might have planned. But then things got a little more tense/awkward when they ran into his ex and Lance's surviving daughter, Laurel.

"Laurel...what are you doing here?"

"Tommy invited me." It was said in a low, even tone, like she was attempting to be civil and not cause a scene, but at that moment, Kassandra didn't want to be there.  
She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she made a quick exit, slowly letting it out. The moment was short-lived however when she spotted Lance and Hilton.

"Detective. It's a private party."

"Yeah? Well there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building. Know anything about that?"

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver played clueless.

"He's a millionaire bottom-feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends."

"Detective Lance."

"It's okay," Oliver told her before she could get really riled up.

Lance smirked.

"I've been out of town for a while."

"Yeah, well, he was just attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day."

'Say wha?'

"You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward." Oliver shouted to the partying crowd. "Hey, everybody! $2 million to anybody who can find a nutbar in a green hood!"

"Does that include me?" Kassandra interjected, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smaller smile.

Did he just call himself a nut bar?

Lance's demeanor grew angrier. "Did you even try to save her?"

Oliver just looked at him, not saying a word. Hilton stepped in to intercede as Tommy and Kassandra moved a little closer to Oliver. "Okay, let's go partner." But Lance didn't move, demanding to know "Did you even try to save my daughter?"

"Sara wouldn't want this," Hilton attempted to reason.  
Now Lance's voice broke with emotion and now they all saw the heart-broken father who lost his daughter.

"It's not…."

It's not fair…she finished for him, briefly closing his eyes at the familiar mantra, barely aware of Detective Hilton finally leading Lance away, barely aware of Oliver saying, "It's way too quiet in here. This is a party."

That got the crowd cheering and the music playing again.

"Some coincidence. I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed next door, and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse."

"If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive."

"What happened to you on that island?" Tommy's look was one of utter confusion mixed with some concern. This was not the best friend he remembered; the one that he got in trouble with- the one that used to help him sneak out of his house after he had an argument with his dad—something had changed and he wanted Oliver to tell him something…anything.

"A lot," Oliver said cryptically and then he walked away.

Tommy looked to Kassandra for an explanation, but all she could do was shrug.

"That was you wasn't it?" Kassandra said softly. It was more of a statement than a question.

Oliver didn't give a verbal response, but his body language answered her question.

"Tommy's concerned about you."

"I know."

"He's asking questions."

A pause and then a softer "I know."


End file.
